The Meaning of Love
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: A RH romance story set during the summer after 7th year. Goes through ron and hermione's relationship from the I love you's to the I Do's. Pleez read and review.
1. Hugs, Kisses, and Quidditch

**DISCLAIMER: Hello HP Fans! I do not own Harry Potter and Co. (I wish I did though he he) I m only 13 and very afraid of lawyers so please do not hurt or sue me! PLEEZ review. I am hungry for reviews. (Me want reviews!) It would mean the world to me. It literally takes three seconds, and it would make my day! Good reviews are VERY welcome. If you see any grammar/spelling problems let me know so I can fix them. Thanks People. VERY MUCH!**

**My Story is a Ron Hermione romance (my fav genre) and it is only my second fan fic. My writing is pretty good and it could use some work. Please tell me what I should work on so I can fix it for chapters to come! Thanx sooooooooooo much people. Good Night New York! (P.S. If you like R/H romance, check out my other fan fic Everything In Time grazie!)**

**Chapter 1: Hugs, Kisses, and Quidditch **

It was late one Wednesday night at the beginning of July. Hermione was in her room, sitting at her desk thinking about a certain red headed boy that was the love of her life.

"I can't stop thinking about him" she thought." Maybe I will stop by tomorrow she pondered. Hermione climbed into her bed at around 11 and had a sweet dream about that sexy red headed man that she really loved.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hermione got up, ate breakfast, and took a shower. She straightened her hair, which made it look beautiful. She got dressed in her best muggle outfit. It was a white tank top, a pair of jean capris, and light blue flip-flops. Today she felt like she had to impress Ron. She didn't know why she felt this way though. She loved Ron, and he loved her. She just felt like looking good she guessed.

It was around 11'ish when she got ready to go. She yelled good-bye to her parents, and told them that she was going to Ron's house. As soon as she hugged and kissed them good-bye. She was off.

When she arrived, Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen. "Oh Hermione, it's so good to see you" Mrs. Weasley said in a surprise tone, as she embraced Hermione in a tight hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Oh my god. It is so good to see you." Hermione uttered.

"You to Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Where's Ron" Hermione asked surprisingly.

"He is in the yard playing Quidditch with Ginny and Harry, dear" Mrs. Weasley articulated.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said as she raced outside to go and greet the others. She was so excited about seeing Ron. She hadn't seen him since school let out. Now that school ended, and she wanted to become a healer, she was wondering if she was going to see him as much anymore.

The three of them: Harry, Ron, and Ginny were playing a mean game of Quidditch. Harry had a big bruise on his arm, and Ginny's knee was bleeding. Ron's elbows were bruised, mostly because of the apples they were using as bludgers.

They were playing a bloody, but fun game. The game came to a halt though when Ginny spotted a brown-headed figure walking into the yard.

"I think that's Hermione" Ginny stated.

"Me too" Harry added.

"Oh my god." Ron thought. He was so happy that she came, and she also took him by surprise. He missed her so much, he was so glad that she could drop by.

When she walked into the yard, she saw them flying in the sky with a bewitched apples flying after them like bludgers.

"Ron" she called waiting anxiously for an answer.

At the sound of her voice, Ron suddenly zoomed to the ground, ran up and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Oh Mione'" Ron panted. "I missed you so much."

"I know me to Ron."

The both of them embraced in a tight hug. The kissed each other again, this time the kiss was longer and much more passionate.

"You look beautiful, as always." Ron added

"Why thank you Ron" Hermione stated shockingly.

He always makes her blood boil when ever he says the words "you're beautiful" or "I love you." She loved that feeling so much. She never wanted it to go away. They had been dating for about a year now, and it still hasn't gon away. She hoped that it never would. Even when he hugged her, kissed her, stared into her eyes, or even held her had, she had this feeling of love circulating through her veins.

Before she knew it, she was also embraced in a tight hug with Ginny, and they with Harry.

"Hey Mione'" Harry teased. "Do you want to play some Quidditch with us?" he added in a playful tone.

"You know I am deathly scared of flying Harry, and no I don't want to play Quidditch with you guys." She added with a playful tone in her voice and a smile on her face.

"Just wondering." Harry added and they all laughed.

"What do ya want to do today?" Ron asked

"Well, I was thinking that could go down to Diagon Alley to just look around and go into a few shops. Does that sound ok love?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds wonderful, love." Ron added as he planted another kiss on her lips.

"Perfect. What time do you want to go?" Hermione wondered.

"Maybe we could go after lunch, cause' mum is preparing such a great meal. I couldn't miss it." Ron stated.

"Great. I love your mum's cooking anyway.

Both of the walked inside The Burrow, Ron's arm around Hermione, and Hermione's arm around Ron.

The lunch Mrs. Weasley prepared was absolutely wonderful. The lunch consisted of salad, chicken parm, Italian bread, and for deserts, chocolate milkshakes.

"The lunch was delicious, thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said in a very thankful manner.

"Before we go." Ron said, "I have to go and get changed. Ok?"

"Of course love." Hermione said.

"Be back in a sec."

So Mione' Harry asked, "What are you going to do now that school is out?"

"Well, I thought that I could become a healer. It sounds like a great job, and the pay is good too." "What about you Harry?"

"Well, I was thinking on becoming an Auror. So was Ron. Now that the war is over, becoming an Auror is not that dangerous anymore."

"Ready to go love" Ron interrupted.

"Of course love." Hermione answered.

**A/N: please tell me what you think! Your thoughts are very important to me. If you have any suggestions, tell me, and I will fix them. Also if you have any suggestions for the story let me know. What others think is very very important to me. Peace Out Baby! Good Night New York!**


	2. Books, IceCream, and a New Home

**DISCLAIMER: Hello HP Fans! I do not own Harry Potter and Co. (I wish I did though he he) I m only 13 and very afraid of lawyers so please do not hurt or sue me! PLEEZ review. (Me want reviews!) It would mean the world to me. It literally takes three seconds, and it would make my day! Good reviews are VERY welcome. If you see any grammar/spelling problems let me know so I can fix them. (my worst subject is grammar. Besides math of course he he.) Thanks People. VERY MUCH!**

**My Story is a Ron Hermione romance (my fav genre) and it is only my second fan fic. My writing is pretty good and it could use some work. Please tell me what I should work on so I can fix it for chapters to come! Thanx sooooooooooo much people. Good Night New York! (P.S. If you like R/H romance, check out my other fan fic Everything In Time grazie!)**

**Also thank you to all that have reviewed, and l want to tell you that it made my day. **

**Chapter 2: Books, Ice Cream, and a New Home**

**Ron and Hermione's POV**

"Ready to go love" Ron interrupted.

"Of course love." Hermione answered.

And they were off. Ron said good-bye to his mum. Both Ron and Hermione apparated to the front of the Leaky Cauldron. As they entered Diagon Alley, they were amazed by the amount of witches and wizards occupying it. Before the last battle, no one had even dared to step out side, cause' they were afraied of being killed or wounded by a death eater. Thank God that was all over now though. Now both Ron and Hermione could be together freely, and not have to worry about each other as often.

The first store they went into was Flourish and Blots. Hermione picked up a few books on being a healer, and a book on medicinal charms and potions. Ron picked out two books curses and counter curses.

"I think that these books will be really great." Hermione said.

"Yeah me too." Said Ron

"Where do you want to go next" Ron asked.

"Well, I was getting kind of hungry. Wanna go and get some ice cream?" Hermione said.

"Sure honey."

When they left Flourish and Blots, Ron had tow books and Hermione had five textbook sized books. As they were heading over to the ice cream parlor, they met up with a couple of old friends from Hogwarts.

"Hermione" Lavender called.

Hermione quickly whipped her head around, as she heard her name being called.

"Oh my god, Lavender" Hermione practically squealed.

They talked for about five minutes, before Hermione said that she had to go. They gave each other a good-bye hug.

Hermione and Ron continued walking to the ice cream parlor; hand in hand, hoping that no one else would interrupt their sweet moments together.

**Harry and Ginny's POV**

"Now that the love birds are gone, what do ya want to do?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno. Your choice." Harry added.

"Hmmmm" Ginny thought.

"How about we go sit by the river and just talk. It is private, and it is so beautiful. What do ya think?" asked Ginny.

"Sounds good." Harry replied.

The two of them set off to the river. It took them about ten minutes to walk there. When they were walking there, Harry stared in awe at the beauty of the Burrow's surroundings.

"Isn't is beautiful." Ginny stated as Harry looked around in awe.

"Yeah, it really is." Said Harry.

The water in the river was so clear; you could see each and every pebble on the bottom. The rivers vicinity was also beautiful. The grass was very green and healthy. The gigantic trees cast shadows on the ground, making it a perfect place to relax on a hot summer day.

They both sat down under a huge oak tree. Ginny closed her eyes. All Harry could do was stare at her. She looked beautiful, her red hair was cascading down her face, and she looked beautiful in her green tank-top and denim mini-skirt. This was the moment that he realized that he liked Ginny as more than a friend. Now he looked at her differently than he ever did before. Right when Harry was thinking about this, Ginny opened her eyes, to see Harry staring at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I dunno." Replied Harry.

"C'mon Harry." Ginny said. "You and I both know that you were staring at me."

"So" Harry said.

"Well, I want to know why you were staring at me." Ginny said in a playful tone.

"I dunno" Harry said. He was too dumbfounded to say anything else.

"Well, I think I know why." As Ginny said this, she leaned closer to Harry's face and their lips touched. Harry was really surprised at her actions, but he kissed back. When they broke the kiss, Ginny asked, "Was that why you were staring at me?"

All Harry could say was "Yeah."

"Cool" Ginny practically squealed. "You know, when I closed my eyes, I was wondering what it would be like to kiss you, and I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"Awesome" Harry said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"What will Ron think?" Harry said.

"Well, if he doesn't like it, he will have to get used to it." Ginny stated.

For the rest of the afternoon, both Harry and Ginny sat under the same oak tree in each others arms, just talking. Nothing serious happened. (except for a few kisses here and there.)

**Ron and Hermione's POV**

When Ron and Hermione got to the ice-cream parlor, they ordered their ice-cream. Ron paid for the ice-cream, totally ignoring Hermione when she said that she would pay for it. Ron got chocolate ice-cream with whipped cream, hot fudge, chocolate and rainbow sprinkles. Hermione got strawberry ice-cream with nothing on it. They sat outside under a yellow and white striped umbrella in a table for two.

"That was really good." Ron said when they were both finished.

"Yeah it was. Thanks again for the ice-cream" Hermione said.

"No problem." Said Ron.

"Well, I actually got really good news." Ron said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Auror training starts in two weeks, and it is here in England, so we can still see each other all the time."

"Oh my god, that is awesome!" she said.

"Well, speaking about training, healer training starts soon too, and it is here at St. Mungo's." Hermione said.

When they both got up, Ron and Hermione hugged each other. They stopped at the pet store, so Hermione could pick up some cat treats for Crookshanks. Ron also picked up owl treats for Pig. When they finished, they called it a day and apparated back to The Burrow. When they appeared in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was hastily preparing dinner.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

"Hey mum." Said Ron

"Did you have a nice time in Diagon Alley dears." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes" they both said in unison.

"Oh, I see Ron has two books. This is weird. What did you do with my son Hermione?"

"Nothin Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

"There for Auror training mum."

"Oh I see." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Doesn't that start in two weeks?"

"Yes mum." Ron mumbled.

"So does healer training." Hermione added.

"Hermione, would you like to stay here for a while, until you can afford to buy your own home?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You are probably going to be here everyday anyway."

"That would be absolutely wonderful Mrs. Weasley, but wouldn't that be a nuisance for you to have me around every day?" Hermione said "I would have to ask my parents though."

"No Hermione, your absolutely lovely to have around. I need another woman in this house anyway." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you so very much."

"You're very welcome dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ron, is it okay if I go and ask my parents now." Hermione asked.

"Sure honey." Ron said.

"See you in a few minutes Ron." Hermione said as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Bye Mione'." Ron said.

"Bye." Hermione said.

Then, with a familiar pop Hermione apparated to her house. She appeared in a familiar living room with white walls and two beige couches with a floral décor on them. She heard her parents talking in the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home." Hermione yelled.

"Hello Hermione how was your day?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"It was wonderful mum. Ron and I went to Diagon Alley, and we went to the bookstore, had ice-cream for lunch, and we also went to the pet store." Hermione said almost out of breath.

"That's wonderful dear." Her father said.

"Oh yeah, did I tell you that healer training starts in two weeks." Hermione said.

"No you didn't." Her parents said. "Are you actually going to go this time?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mum. I told you, I couldn't go last year because I had to help Harry defeat Voldemort and find all of the horcruxes." Said Hermione.

"I actually came here to ask you guys a question. Mrs. Weasley invited to stay at her house until I can afford a place of my own. Can I go?"

"I don't see why not." Her mother said. "If it's ok with your father."

"Is it dad? Please Please Please?" Hermione said pleadingly.

"Sure." Her dad said. "As long as you come and visit us" he said.

"I will." Hermione said. "Thank you soooooooo much."

"Well, I have to go and pack. Be down in 30 minutes." After she said this, she rushed up to her bedroom, and started packing her clothes into her trunk. She shrunk her desk, bed, wardrobe, bookcase (with the books on it.) and trunk. She stuck all of her things into her purse, and looked around her room to see if she had forgotten anything. She ran downstairs. She said good-bye to her parents, and with a pop she apparated out of her kitchen, and landed in the Burrow's kitchen.

"Ron." Hermione called. "I'm back."

"I'm right here Mione'." Ron called back.

"Hey, I missed you." Hermione said.

"Me too." Ron said.

"Why don't I help you go get settled." Ron said.

"Sure, that sounds good." Hermione said.

Ron led Hermione to a room that was three flights up form the kitchen. It was right next to Ron's room, and across the hall from Ginny's room. Harry's room was right next to Ginny's.

**Harry and Ginny's POV**

"It's starting to get late." Ginny said. "Wanna head back home."

"Sure." Said Harry.

"I'm sure mum will prepare dinner soon."

It took them ten minutes to walk back to the Burrow. They walked hand in hand, thinking what a surprise this would be to Ron and Hermione.

**Back at the Burrow**

"Thanks so much Ron, the room looks perfect." As she said this she move closer to him. They started kissing, and then they were interrupted by two rude people who didn't bother to knock on the door. Those two rude people were Harry and Ginny of course. Ron noticed something different about both of them. They both had huge goofy smiles on their faces, and they were holding hands.

"What happened between you two?" Ron said in a very surprised and stern voice.

"Well, we kinda got together while you two were at Diagon Alley." Ginny said as her face turned a bright scarlet color.

"I knew it, its about time guys." Hermione squealed.

**A/N: How was it people? Was it good, cause' I don't know. Tell me in your reviews. Thanks people. **


	3. Midnight Cuddles

**DISCLAIMER: Ok. I think that you guys can guess that I do not own Harry Potter and Co. My writing is pretty good and it could use some work. (P.S. If you like R/H romance and this story, check out my other fan fic Everything In Time) **

**A/N: Also, I forgot to write this in other parts of my story, remember Ron, Harry, and Hermione are 19 and Ginny is 18. I thought I had to make a notice.**

**A/N: Sorry took so long to update. It was a combination of writers block, school work, and Christmas. **

**Also thank you to all of my reviewers. I love you all! **

**Chapter 3: Midnight Cuddles**

"I knew it, it's about time guys." Hermione squealed.

"What do you mean by it's about time." Ron said sternly.

"Ginny and I have been waiting for this to happen for like a year now." Hermione said excitedly.

Ron did not look the least bit thrilled about his best mate and his little sister going out and being boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Harry, Ginny will you please excuse Ron and I for a second." Hermione said in a very polite tone.

Hermione dragged Ron into his bedroom, and shut the door.

"What are you doing Ron?" Hermione asked

"It's my little sister Hermione, and I worry about her." Ron argued back.

"Couldn't you see how happy they were together." Hermione retorted back.

"Well, I just don't want Ginny doing anything stupid, then regretting it." Ron said with a sense of care in his voice.

"Believe me Ron, Ginny is a very smart woman. And besides she is not a child anymore, she is 18, I think that she can look after herself." Said Hermione.

"We never did anything stupid." Hermione said.

"So maybe they won't do anything either. And Ron, you shouldn't worry about it. As I said before Ginny is a big girl who is perfectly capable of making her own decisions." Hermione said.

"Your right Mione'." Ron said. "You always are. You're also gorgeous and smart." That's why I started to like you in the first place."

"Awwwww Ron. That was so sweet." Hermione said while her cheeks turned red.

"Do you wanna know why I started to like you?" Hermione asked playfully. "Well, first off I thought that you were really cute adorable, sexy, funny, and most of all for you just being yourself." She said.

Hermione brought Ron closer, wrapping him in a strong embrace. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. This way, she felt safe and happy. She never wanted him to let go.

"I love you Mione'." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear as he stroked her hair.

"Ron, I love you too!" Hermione whispered.

Ron started to hold Hermione tighter, her head was on his shoulder. I never want to let go Ron thought. I love her too much. I am going to do anything possible to keep her happy.

"I love you." Ron whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Ron." Hermione mumbled.

Harry and Ginny were standing outside of Ron's bedroom, obviously eavesdropping on Ron and Hermione's conversation. Ginny was practically in tears, because of Ron and Hermione's conversation.

"It's so beautiful." Ginny said

"It's about time." Said Harry

"Yeah, I know." Ginny whispered.

"Lets go outside." Said Ron

"Ok." Said Hermione

"Uh oh, we better move Harry, or we will get in big trouble."

"Your right."

But it was too late, Hermione and Ron walked out of Ron's room to see Harry and Ginny on the floor next to the door. Ron and Hermione were holding hands, and so were Harry and Ginny. Hermione and Ron had huge smiles on their faces, until they saw Harry and Ginny.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked curiously

Harry and Ginny just sat there, knowing they were in for it.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" Hermione yelled.

"Cause' we wanted to hear what you were saying." Ginny replied.

"Well, I guess its ok. I mean its not like we were saying anything private." Hermione answered.

"I can't believe my older brother is in love." Ginny squealed.

"Well, I have been in love for a while, but I never said it before, especially to you!" Ron said.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it was none of your buisness." Hermione said.

"Well, lets just forget about it, and do something." Ron said.

"Lets play Quidditch." Siad Harry

"No" Hermione said. "You know how much I hate Quidditch."

"Well, then how about I teach you how to fly." Said Ron

"I don't know, but I'll try." "Only if you sit on the broom with me." Hermione said.

"Fine." Said Ron.

They set out to the shed in the backyard by the garden to get their brooms. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all had matching Firebolts. Harry and Ginny mounted their brooms and started to chase eachother in the air. Hermione sat infront of Ron, and when Ron mounted the broom, Hermione let out a little squeak, that made Ron laugh.

"It's not scary." Ron said.

"Well, to me it is." Hermione said.

She turned around and gave him a big kiss right on the lips, and he was all too pleased. He squeezed her waist tighter, and she gave a shriek of joy.

To Hermione's surprise, she had a great time flying around in the sky with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. It was about 9:00, and it was getting kinda dark out. The quartet headed inside and had a delicious meal cooked by Mrs. Weasley.

"This is really wonderful Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

"Thank you dear. Glad you like it."

"I'm going to go and take a shower." Hermione announced after dinner.

"Miss you." Ron said as she left the room

"Miss you more." Hermione yelled back to him

**Ron's POV**

_Boy I love her. But how can I tell her? I know she knows that I love her, but I can't express it enough. She tells me that she loved me. I'm actually feeling better about the whole Harry Ginny thing. I guess Harry might have felt the same way when I just started going out with Mione'._

When Hermione came down from taking a shower, it was around 10:00. She came down to kiss Ron goodnight, and tell him that she loved him.

"Goodnight honey." Hermione said.

"Goodnight honey." Ron said.

"I love you." Hermione said as she hugged him.

"I love you too." Ron said as he hugged Hermione.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione went up to her room, and got underneath her covers. She thought about Ron, and how much she loves his hugs and kisses. She traveled into a dream about her and Ron, in a white house with a wrap around porch in the front.

Soon after, Ron, Harry, and Ginny went upstaris and went to bed. Ron woke up around 2 a.m. He decided that he was hungry, and went down to the kitchen to eat something. When he went downstaris, he saw a dark shadow in the kithcen.

"Hello." He said in a curious voice.

"It's only me darling." Hermione said.

"What are you doing up this early love?" Ron asked

"I couldn't sleep." "You?"

"Same." Siad Ron.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Just having some milk." Said Hermione

"Will you come sit on the couch with me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure honey." Ron replied.

Ron sat down first, then Hermione sat down really close to him. She put her head on his chest. When she did this she thought to herself: _I really do love him. I can't wait till I can do this every moning and night. _

"What are you thinking about honey?" Ron asked.

"You" Hermione said.

"I love you." Ron siad.

"Same here." Hermione siad.

Ron leaned his head down, and Hermione leaned her head up, and they shared a really nice kiss.

"Remember when we first started dating?" Ron asked.

"Of course I do, it was like 3 years ago." Hermione said.

"By the way, I never asked you this, but why did it take you so long to aks me out? I was waiting for like six years by that point." Hermione asked.

"Well, number one, I was a big git back then. Number two, I was scared that you didn't like me back." Ron

"Awwww. Your so cute." Hermione said in a playful tone.

"Well, your gorgeous." Ron said back.

"It feels really good to be here with you. I love you so mcuh." Hermione said.

"I no I no." Ron said.

"We get to start training soon, and by this time next year we will both have really good jobs." Hermione said.

"I know. Then, we can get married, and buy a house, and raise our own family." Ron said.

"That sounds really great to me. It's like a dream come true." Hermione said.

" I feel the same exact way." Ron said.

Ron looked at his watch and it read 3:30 a.m.

"We should go to bed soon." Ron said.

"No, I want to stay here with you." Hermione said.

"Five more minutes. Ok?" Ron said.

"No. Forever." Hermione said.

"Ok." Ron said.

Hermione pulled herself closer to Ron, and withing three minutes, she was sound asleep. Ron, stayed awake for about ten minutes more then her. He stroked her hair, and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

The next morning, the two of them woke up to Mrs. Weasley preparing breakfast in the kitchen.


	4. Career Letters

**Disclaimer: Yola HP fans! I do not own Harry Potter & Co. (even if I did, would I be writing on just a question.) Okee, my writing is pretty good, but I could use some help with my grammar. Pleez Review! Flames are welcome. I will boil a pot of spaghetti over your flames! He he ha ha. No really, pleez review, it would make my day. Thanx People. **

**Chappie 4: Career Letters **

"Morning Mum." Ron said in a very sleepy voice.

"Morning Ron, Hermione. Did I wake you dears?" Mrs. Weasley said in a concerned voice.

"No, Mrs. Weasley, and Good Morning to you too." Hermione said.

"I got something in the mail for both of you, Harry, and Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's your training letters." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione practically ran over to the kitchen table where the letters were, and ripped hers open as fast as she could. The letter read:

_Dear Hermione J. Granger,_

_We are happy to announce that you were selected to come and train to become a healer. Training starts in exactly one (1) week. The training takes place at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, on the bottom floor. The training takes place from 7:30 a.m. through 3:30 p.m. We will first start with the basics, and then move onto more difficult and harder things which you will need to study for at home. We are going to ask you to major in one of the medicinal subjects, and hopefully at the end of this year, you will be able to work as one of our staff members. Thank you, and we will hopefully see you in a week. _

_From,_

_Rachel Trovar, Healer Trainer, St. Mungo's._

"Wow, this is great Mione' Lets see what mine says." Ron said as he kissed Hermione.

_Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley, _

_We are happy to announce that you were selected to come and train to become an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Training starts in exactly one (1) week. The training takes place at the School for Auror Trainees. In one week, we will meet at the Auror board room at the Ministry of Magic, 3rd floor. Everyday we will meet in the Auror board room, (unless it's changed) at 7:45 a.m. Training ends at 4:00 p.m. everyday, unless rescheduled. We will start off where 7th year left off, with spells and dark magic. You will be asked to pick up books, and other supplies to study at home. We are looking forward to training you, and we will hopefully see you in one week. _

_From, _

_Michael Verde, Auror Trainer, Ministry of Magic. _

"Congrats Honey." Hermione said.

Soon Harry and Ginny appeared in the kitchen, with giddy looks on their faces.

"We got our letters." Hermione said.

Ginny and Harry went over to the kitchen table, and ripped open their letters. Their letters were the same as Ron and Hermione's.

"I'm going to be a healer." Said Ginny

"And I'm going to be an Auror." Said Harry

"This is so wonderful." Mrs. Weasley said with tears in her eyes. "Everyone grew up so fast. I remember when I first saw you at the train station Harry, and I also remember when I first saw Hermione when she came to stay over summer break."

"Wow, Mum, its only our career letters" Ron said.

"Yes, but soon you will have full fledged careers, and be able to start families." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What?" The four of them said in unison.

"Oh never mind dears." Mrs. Weasley said.

"This is great, we get to start training. I heard training is like going back to school." Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh I am so overjoyed." Ron said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Hermione retorted.

"Oh. I am really excited." Ginny said. "Hermione and I will be in the same healer training class."

Ginny ran over to Hermione and gave her a big hug. Ginny also ran over to Harry, gave him a hug, and also planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Hey you guys. Just because I know that you are dating, it doesn't mean that I want to see you kissing." Ron said while covering his eyes with his hands.

"Come on Ron, Harry and I have to endure all of the kissing between you and Hermione." Ginny argued back.

"I really don't want to argue anymore Gin." Ron said.

"Fair enough." Ginny said.

"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"How about we play Quidditch?" Harry said.

"How about we do something that all of us can do." Hermione said.

"Come on Mione'. I taught you how to fly." Ron said.

"No." Hermione said.

"I hate flying, and I am very uncomfortable being up in the air like that." She said.

"Fine." Ron said. Then he went over and put his arms around her, and kissed her forehead.

"I have an idea, how about we go down to the lake, and go swimming." Ginny said.

"I actually like that idea." Hermione said.

"Ok. How about we all go and get ready." Ron said.

In about fifteen minutes, the four of them arrived back into the kitchen. When they arrived, the boys were wearing their swim trunks, and a t-shirt. The girls were wearing their bathing suits with a towel wrapped around them.

"What's with the towel?" Ron asked Hermione.

"What's with your shirt?" Hermione asked Ron.

"When we get down to the lake, I'll take it off for you." Ron said just as his ears started to turn red.

"Oh. I'd like that." Hermione practically giggled.

"C'mon. Lets go. My ears are bleeding." Harry said

They set off to the lake. Ron and Hermione were hand in hand, and so were Harry and Ginny. It took about 10 minutes to walk to the lake. The scenery was so beautiful. There were purple water lilies, (Hermione's favorite) and trees with hundreds of green leaves on them. The lake was so clear that you could see the bottom of it. The bottom was lined with little pebbles, of many different colors and shapes. There was also an oak-stained wood dock, which was perfect for jumping into the lake.

"Oh, it's so beautiful." Hermione said.

"I know." Said Ron.

Before you could say "Quidditch" Harry already jumped in the lake and was swimming around.

"C'mon, you slow-pokes. The water is great."

Ginny stripped herself of her towel, and jumped in. She landed right next to Harry.

Ginny was wearing a hot pink bikini. Harry almost had a heart-attack when he saw her. Then Ron jumped in. He was wearing the same bathing suit as Harry. They were wearing light blue swimming trunks. Hermione was wearing a light blue and dark blue striped bikini which did not show as much skin as Ginny's did.

They swam around for a while. They dived and jumped off the dock, and they also raced each other to either end of the lake. It was around four o'clock when they decided to head back to The Burrow. When they were walking back home, Ron pulled Hermione close to him.

"You looked so beautiful today." Ron whispered in her ear.

"You looked so handsome." Hermione said back to him.

"I love you." They both said in unison.

When they got back to The Burrow, the four of them jumped in the shower, and got into their pajamas. Ron and Hermione went into Ron's room, and Harry and Ginny went into Harry's room.

**Harry and Ginny's POV**

"That was really fun today." Ginny said.

"I know." Said Harry.

"You wanna know why it was special?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Said Ginny

"Well, it was because I got to spend it with you." Harry said.

"Oh. That was so sweet Harry." Ginny said.

"It's sweet and true." Said Harry

"Yeah." Ginny said as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

They talked for a really long time. Ginny was curled up in Harry's arms, on Harry's bed.

"You know, if Ron saw this, he would be angry." Ginny said.

"I know, but I don't care." Said Harry.

"I know, me too. I mean I am not eleven anymore, I can take care of myself." Ginny said.

Ginny leaned up and gave Harry a really big kiss. When they broke the kiss, all Harry could say was "Wow"

They spent the rest of the night like this. Curled up in each others arms. As happy as can be.

**Ron and Hermione's POV**

"You know, I had a lot of fun today." Ron said.

"I know, me too honey." Hermione said.

"Can you believe, next week at this time, we will be training for our careers." Hermione said excitedly.

"I know, it's really scary." Ron said. "It's been a really long time since we met on the train."

"yeah it has." Hermione said.

"We have been dating for like three years now." Ron said.

"It has been the best three years of my life." Hermione said.

"Me too Mione'" Ron said. They leaned into a very passionate kiss. When the kiss was broken, both of them stared into each others eyes.

"Ron, do you ever think about the future?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do Mione'" Ron said.

"Well, you know what I see? I see the two of us in a house, with a baby in our arms." Hermione said.

"Really." Ron said.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"Well, I have been thinking about having a family for a very long time, and you're the only person I could ever think of having one with." Ron said.

"Ron, that was beautiful." Hermione was in tears. "Now, I am for sure that you are the one." I love you so much Ron." Hermione said as she fought back her tears.

"I love you too honey." Ron said.

They kissed many times, and cuddled in each other's arms. Hermione felt safe in his arms. She knew that he was the one. They sat there for a really long time. It was around 9:30, when Hermione drifted off to sleep, comfortable in Ron's arms. Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead, and whispered I love you in her ear. Ron thought to himself, _I can't wait till I can do this every morning and night. Maybe I should pop the question. It has been three years. Maybe I should wait till after we started training. I have to make this perfect. The place, and especially the ring. I need money before I can buy a ring. Shit. I need money. I could ask Fred and George for some money I guess. I have to think about it. _

Before long, Ron was asleep. And all he could think about, was Hermione. He loved her so much. He had pleasant dreams about him and Hermione living in a house together, and having kids. Yeah, it was a little much, but he was going to do this with Hermione, the girl of his dreams, and that is all that mattered to him.

**A/N: Pleez review. Is anyone out of character? I dunno. Just asking. Sorry it took so long to update. Blame Writers block, NOT ME! My stupid peanut sized brain was acting really, really stupid the last week! (Evil Laugh) I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! U ROCK! Good Night New York!**


	5. Just Like School

**Hello People! If you do not know by now that I am not the owner of Harry Potter & Co. then you really need help. Okee. Flames, as you know are welcome, because this week, I am going to boil a pot-roast over you flames. (yummy!) I hope you guys like it. See Ya Later! 3 I would also like to make a shout-out to my friends the sugarHiMarauders, and my sister nodoubtrox. You guys are the best!**

**Chappie 5: Just Like School **

The week flew by too fast for Ron, Harry, and Ginny. It was the night before they all had to start training. Hermione was so excited, she could hardly sit still. Ron, was very nervous. Hermione kept herself busy that day: she read through all of the books her and Ron brought at Diagon Alley. Ginny did the same thing as Hermione. She thought that she needed to be prepared. Ron and Harry played Quidditch to keep themselves busy. The night came all too fast for the four of them though.

"I can't believe we start training tomorrow." Hermione said.

"I know. It all came way too fast." Said Harry.

"I wish we were all still at Hogwarts." Said Ginny.

"Me too." Ron, Harry, and Hermione all said in unison.

"Well, we get to start our adult lives now." Said Hermione

"Dinner's Ready." Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Coming." The four of them said.

Mrs. Weasley prepared them a really magnificent dinner. It consisted of roast beef, mashed potatoes, crescent rolls, and carrots.

"This is so good Mrs. Weasley, thank you." Hermione said gratefully.

"Well, tomorrow is very special." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You make it sound like we are winning some type of fantastic award." Ron said.

After dinner, the four of them went up to bed. They were all very excited about the next day.

**The Next Day**

"Wake up Ron, Wake Up." Hermione said as she shook him awake.

"Morning honey." Hermione said as she kissed him.

"Morning Mione." Ron said.

"What time is it?" Ron asked

"It is 6:30." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I don't have to be their till 7:45." Ron said sleepily.

"Well, you have to get ready, Harry and Ginny are already up." Hermione said.

"And by the way, breakfast is on the table." Hermione said.

As soon as he heard the word breakfast, Ron got right out of bed and headed down to the kitchen.

"I'm so excited." Hermione said.

"I know, me too!" Ginny said.

Hermione was the only one dressed, and ready to leave. She had on a black knee-length skirt, and a light blue shirt. Ginny planned to wear the same thing, except she was going to wear a pink shirt. Ron and Harry were going to wear black pants and t-shirts.

The breakfast was great. There was a great selection of pancakes, bacon and eggs, and waffles.

"That was wonderful mom." Ginny said.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

"My pleasure dears."

By the time they had finished breakfast, it was 7:15, time for Hermione and Ginny to get going.

"Bye honey, see you tonight." Hermione said, as she kissed Ron.

"Bye Mione" Ron whispered in her ear.

Ginny gave Harry a kiss good-bye, and the two witches were off. The apparated to St. Mungo's and they went down to the bottom floor. They found a classroom filled with some witches and wizards they knew, and some that were unfamiliar. Hermione and Ginny sat in the front of the classroom. Rachel Tovar came in and introduced herself. She was average height, very skinny, and she had brown hair and glasses. She discussed with them the supplies they would be needing to take this course, and they will be needing to take a test at the end of the course to get the degree to become a healer, or the other medical careers that they can major in.

"You have many choices in medical careers, and I will pass out a pamphlet on all of them. Check off the one you would like to major in, and we will put you in the appropriate class for it." Healer Tovar said.

The pamphlet read:

_There are many different healer careers that you can major in. Here they are: _

_Pharmacy_

_Pediatrics ... _

The list went on and on. Ginny and Hermione were overwhelmed by all of the choices. When they had lunch break, Hermione and Ginny went to the cafeteria to discuss their choices.

"I think that I might want to be a pediatrician." Hermione said.

"I think that I might want to be a pharmacist." Ginny said. "The Pay is good and so are the hours."

"Yeah that's true, but I would love to work with kids." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but what kind of pediatrician would you want to be?" Ginny asked.

"Probably a neurologist, because when I was little, even before Hogwarts I had many migraine headaches and my parents brought me to many neurologists. The doctors performed many tests on me, and I was fine, but I put too much stress on myself." Hermione said.

"That's a good reason." Ginny answered as they headed back to their room.

After another long lecture, it was finally 3:30, and Hermione and Ginny headed back to the Burrow. Hermione had enjoyed the day, for her it was going back to school. Ginny hated it because is was so much like school. When they apparated back to the Burrow, they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Hey Mom."

"Hello girls, how was your first day?"

"They gave us a list of healer career tracks to look into, and major in." Hermione answered.

"Yeah, I want to be a pharmacist." Ginny said.

"I want to be a pediatric neurologist." Hermione mentioned.

"That's wonderful dears." Mrs. Weasley said.

The three girls heard a poof from behind them, and the poof turned out to be Harry and Ron.

"Hi Ron." Hermione ran over and kissed him.

"Harry" Ginny said, as she ran over to him.

"How was your day honey?" Hermione asked

"Very tiring. They made us exercise a lot. They called it conditioning. We need to be strong to be Aurors." Ron said.

"They also gave us a list of books we need on dark magic, curses, and counter curses." Harry said.

"Our day wasn't that tiring." Ginny said. "We sat in a room with other people and listened to Healer Tovar talk."

"It was great though." Hermione said.

"We are going to have dinner at five." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all went to sit in the living room to talk about their day. Hermione and Ron sat very close of course, and Harry and Ginny did the same. When dinner was ready, they all sat at the Weasley's kitchen table, talked about their day some more, and when dinner was done, the four of them went upstairs to get ready for bed. Hermione and Ron kissed each other good night, and Harry and Ginny did the same.


End file.
